My Path in Life
by Sweet-revenge-29
Summary: The dream trio, 2 years after graduation, learn to live the surprises in life and choose the right path to stay on. h/hr...and r/r...thx!
1. Chapter 1

AN:o-k...chapter #1!!!!  
  
My Path in Life  
  
Chapter 1   
  
I've thought of what I might do in life. What I will be doing in the next ten years. Will I ever get a husband? Have my own children? It's  
weird. But I have my path to choose, and whichever one it is, it better be good.  
  
~!~  
  
I guess I'm sitting here in this lonely house, thinking of the past few years I shared my life with the one and only Harry Potter.   
  
I've been thinking about how he's doing recently. It's been quite hectic in the Ministry of Magic. It's been getting worse about Voldemort   
and his attacks. I just heard he got into Hogwarts. I've spent all my childhood there and it seems I still miss it after 2 years!   
  
The dream trio was once a trio, still a trio. Harry's doing fine and Ron has a spot in the Quidditch National England team. He's doing so  
much better now and he's got a girlfriend! Amber's her name, she's real nice. Red hair, brown eyes the usual, she sounds just the same as Ron.   
What a perfect couple.   
  
As for my love life, it's as dead as a fly. No one really has connected; I think I'm being too stubborn! Haha…that's what everyone says  
right? I mean no one has…literally…well…maybe love when I first saw Harry. But what am I to him? I'm his best friend who can't be more than   
friends. I don't know. Its weird. He hasn't really shown any interest at me. I'm only his best friend.   
  
Ron knows. Ron knows about Harry and me. Only he could help. He was hinting Harry. Never got through his brain. Must be the scar.  
I think Harry's single. I'm not sure. He hasn't called me in 3 weeks. He says he's real busy with Quidditch as usual. Ron hasn't seen him cause they  
are on different teams. It's because England has too many Quidditch players! I'm just joking, but aside from the Harry Potter fan club, with a   
bunch of sexy hard to knock off ladies there, he doesn't have time for Hermione Granger. How sad.  
  
  
  
*Ring * *Ring *  
  
I guess someone's calling me. Wonder who it is. I slowly walk up to the glass table and pick up the muggle device.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
" Hermione?" It was Ginny from work, "you weren't expecting someone else?"  
  
"No…why would I?"  
  
"Thought is was lover boy?" She said suspiciously  
  
"Nah…so what are you calling for at …midnight?" I said annoyingly.  
  
" Wanna go out for a while?"  
  
I paused. I thought about her question. "Like dancing and beer? Or just coffee and tea?"  
  
"Well…" There was a hint in her voice she wanted to go to a party, " I guess its either one?"  
  
"Ginny…at this hour for coffee? I bet it's to pull me into this club and trying to get me to get a good guy and forget about Harry…am I   
right?"   
  
" Hermione! What a great idea!" She said as she laughed a bit, " I'll bring Lav and Mel, girls night out!"  
  
"No… Ginny! I can't. I got work in the morning" I rubbed my temples.  
  
" Come on! I already called to see if you could get a day off tomorrow."  
  
"Are you serious?!" I sighed. Girls. I wonder if they were all just like me. Hard-working, intelligent and not so crazy after the other sex.  
  
"Come on…please Hermione? You're killing me! Lav's already here!"  
  
" Fine fine!" I said as I tried to get my pants on, " I'm coming to your house first…I ain't got anything to wear.  
  
" I'll see ya!" Ginny said happily.  
  
" Bye" I hung up.   
  
This is so great. Now I'm going to this wizard club at like one in the morning and Harry's still in my head. I get the car keys and try not to  
look at the picture of me, Harry and Ron in the picture frame on the counter. Thinking for Harry just makes head hurt even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
o-k...the red hot chapter 2 is just a click away! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: i split the 1st chapter in half....but...ah well  
  
My Path in Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~!~  
  
I looked around with Ginny, Lavender and Mel on my side. There is loud music everywhere and I just wanted to go home. The girls dancing  
  
on the platform were doing some stripping but the manager got into a fight with them and he ended up starring at them too.  
  
"Welcome to Karma!" Ginny said happily as a smile came over her already made face. She had done something to my hair. She put it in   
  
layers and it's now sort of straight. Its now all wavy and in all sorts of blonde colours. Now at three in the morning, were still going into this club.  
  
I think I've gone crazy.  
  
Lavender passes me a beer. I try to push back, but she puts it right in my mouth. The liquid tastes bitter yet I want more. I think of my   
  
life and how everyone has treated me as if I was only Hermione Granger. I take more and start to get so drunk I don't know what I'm doing. I can't  
  
see where Ginny, Lav and Mel are, they are all gone.  
  
I start to grab this guy into a room and start to kiss him.  
  
" Have to…I need you inside. Of…me" I whisper. He gasps but yet at the same time, he starts to put me down on the bed.  
  
"NO! I need it now!" I scream. I've gotten so dizzy that I can't seem to think of what I'm saying or doing.  
  
He leans over and kisses my cheek and suddenly says, " Hermione…"  
  
~!~  
  
Ginny has been so wrapped up into this conversation with this guy who's face has piercing grey blue eyes, it seems like she's seen him   
  
before. Before she gets too caught in his gaze, she looks at his cap on his hair and looks closely as his features. She's definitely seen him   
  
somewhere. Yet she doesn't remember.   
  
The youngest Weasley peeled away from the conversation and started to look around for Hermione. Yet I had gone into the bedroom.  
  
~!~  
  
I stare at him. I know him. I've heard his voice and I've seen him before. Yet he speaks out again. " You're drunk, I know you're mad, let it   
  
all out,and scream at me…"  
  
I stare at him again. My mind clears up a bit and I start to cry. I can't believe I'm crying, me…the perfect Hermione Granger. Ginny opens   
  
the door. She sees him and he sees her. They both sit down beside me.  
  
He whispers something in Ginny's ear and she nods. I wonder what they're talking about. Ginny closes the door and starts to talk.   
  
"Hun, Are you ok?" She said in a worried voice and adds, "I guess there's no more beer for you tonight!"  
  
"Ginny! I'm sorry; I don't know what has gotten over me. I just don't know. I just wanted to you know… do it I guess" I start to cry again  
  
and Ginny comes over to hug me.  
  
" It alright, I'm here and he doesn't have to bother you anymore. Shhh…its ok"  
  
I don't know if its me or not, but Ginny just seemed to make everything go away. Every bit of anger, frustration, silliness. It's now just  
  
Hermione Granger.   
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This party sucks, let's go home."   
  
" Sure, let's apparate."  
  
~!~  
  
I sit up on my bed thinking of what has happened last night. Its already 11 in the morning and I have nothing to do. I pick up the phone   
  
and dial Ron's number. It rings but no one answers and I'm all alone again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter: someone gets a surprise visit! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: o-k....i'm just writing this story since i'm so bored of studyin for my finals.  
  
My Path In Life  
  
Chapter 3  
  
!~!  
  
Another workday, another day of torture from my co-worker Draco Malfoy. He turned good about a year ago and he's now working with   
  
the Ministry of Magic. His father was up to no good and he hated to follow him to the dark side where Voldemort and his feeble supporters lined up  
  
against us.  
  
"Hey Hermione, I heard about the club!" Draco laughed as I unlocked my office door.  
  
"Oh shut up Draco. I couldn't really remember anything," I said as he tried not to laugh again.  
  
" Really…did you…goody two shoes Hermione Granger take a guy into this bedroom and try to seduce him? I find that rather hard to believe  
  
. Ginny told me about the story…but not who the guy was…"  
  
"Draco! Its not gossip time…its work time! Please…just shut up about that!" I groaned as he sped off with this file I needed to find out   
  
about since my wand was in my hand.  
  
"Why can't everyone just forget about that? What's wrong with a bit of fowl play?" I muttered as someone knocked on my door. I looked   
  
up and expected it to be Draco so I said, " If you're here to ask me again…go away!"  
  
"Well…that was some welcome…" He said as he leaned by the doorframe with his muscular figure.  
  
"Harry! What are you going here?" I asked as I looked into his bright green eyes. I immediately waved a chair to my desk as I was trying   
  
to fix my hair, though I kept on forgetting I didn't have bushy hair now.  
  
"It's so nice to see you…it's been quite a while." He said and then added, " About your question earlier, I'm here because I had a few days  
  
off from Quidditch"  
  
"Oh…that's great…" I thought he might have said something else. Maybe with something like…me…perhaps?  
  
We talked about the old times and I forgot about how much I had missed Hogwarts even though Voldemort had taken over, though nothing   
  
we talked about was of that night in the club. He even complimented how nice my hair was. I blushed and I had felt like he saw me as this  
  
new person. It was about an hour later when Brian walked in with some other files I needed to work on.  
  
"Um…Hermione?" I looked up to find Brian.  
  
"Oh! Well…this is Harry, Harry, this is Brian." I stood up as they shook hands lightly. I think Brian was jealous of Harry. I think Brian actually  
  
had a little crush on me.  
  
"I guess I should get going…" Harry said as he stood up and put on his muggle jacket.  
  
"It's ok…" I said and then added, " I'll just give you my number…you can stay at my house any time you like since you have so much time   
  
for Quidditch!"  
  
" Thanks Hermione" He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and he left without saying anything else.  
  
  
  
Brian stood there and just suddenly spoke up again. " Hermione, well…I've been fighting with myself to ask you this, but um… will you go  
  
out with me?"  
  
"Pardon?" I don't think I heard him the first time.  
  
"Will…you go out with me?" He said but then hesitated a bit.  
  
" I'll give you an answer when I finish work" I replied and shoved him out of the room as I closed the door and locked it with a very   
  
powerful locking charm.  
  
I still can't believe he said that he wanted to go out with me. I didn't even think he was serious. I mean…I don't think Harry likes me   
  
anyways, why not give Brian a chance? But what if Harry does like me I sat there thinking until I decided to get some work done before I had even  
  
more to do. Soon, with a bit of lunch, it was 6 at night. I opened the door and excepted to see Draco and his gossip, so he would br trying to pass  
  
it all out, but instead, I found Brian sitting on the door.   
  
" Oh my!" I gasped as he hit the floor, " Are you ok?"  
  
"It's ok", He said as he tried to get up and suddenly he asked me again, " Um…so what's your answer Hermione?"  
  
"I-I-I…sure…" I said not thinking of what could happen.  
  
"That's great! How about tomorrow at that lovely Mexican restaurant and we can go up to my apartment to rent some movies?  
  
" That sounds lovely" I answered and hurried home and expected Harry to come to my place or at least give me a call. But he didn't.  
  
~~~~  
  
AN: fourth chapter! comin rite up! 


End file.
